Jasper&Alice in the end chp 2
by Abigail Davis
Summary: jasper left Alice due to the troubles they have been facing. Both parties felt like this was the only option, but as Alice awakes she feels the sting of abandonment.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper drove late into the night. The moon was bright. It seemed to follow him like a spotlight follows the lead in a play. It felt good to just ride. Let everything go and move forward the only way he knew how. For so long this was how Jasper functioned. If at first you don't succeed. Let it go. Then he met Alice. Alice was everything he was and to this day is not, but as fate would have it those are the types of people who generally fall madly in love with each other. This happened to them. Jasper held onto this though longer then he should have and before he knew it the sun was coming up. The sky was the dullest of grays. Those kinds of mornings make you wonder if the moon and stars were ever really out the night before. The magic of their decent wears off slowly, just enough for you to question whether night and day should keep such close company. They seem to never meet, and the gray sadness between them reminds you of the fact that perhaps they intend to avoid each other out of opposition. Or maybe it's the fact that all good things related or not must come to an end. Jasper pulled into a scummy middle of nowhere motel with the flashing sign of vacancy spelling vaca..The other words had long since burned out even though they were connected to the same electrical source. He thought about Alice in that moment. Just Alice and how he felt she had been feeling the exact same way about him this last year.

Alice had no rest that night. She knew exactly what Jasper was doing. She chose to ignore it then address the situation. They made this decision both of them together. To separate. Somehow she felt the oxymoron in that thought. Then she got up from her four poster. She felt a pinch in her chest at the thought of it no longer being their bed. It was Alice's bed. She walked towards her French doors overlooking the pool. Her eyes darted around the scope of the backyards pool area and patio, then to the garden and gazebo where Edward and Bella married the night before. She was thrilled for her favorite brother, and could not have picked a better sister in-law herself, but she still felt hurt. She felt worried for the first time in a longtime about Jasper, and their relationship. Her visions could not give her what she wanted at this time. Would they reconcile? She thought about every second of the day she could spare for her own life's happenings. She checked her phone. No sign of Jasper checking in anywhere, but of course Edward had read her mind the minute all the fighting and breakdown had begun. She had 5 missed calls from Edward and a text. "Should we look for him?" was all it read. She shook her head. Held down. No she told herself. This is Jaspers decision. This is my decision as well. We planned this. It is what it is. A break and nothing more. She hoped. Desperately. More than she ever had before.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper drove late into the night. The moon was bright. It seemed to follow him like a spotlight follows the lead in a play. It felt good to just ride. Let everything go and move forward the only way he knew how. For so long this was how Jasper functioned. If at first you don't succeed. Let it go. Then he met Alice. Alice was everything he was and to this day is not, but as fate would have it those are the types of people who generally fall madly in love with each other. This happened to them. Jasper held onto this though longer then he should have and before he knew it the sun was coming up. The sky was the dullest of grays. Those kinds of mornings make you wonder if the moon and stars were ever really out the night before. The magic of their decent wears off slowly, just enough for you to question whether night and day should keep such close company. They seem to never meet, and the gray sadness between them reminds you of the fact that perhaps they intend to avoid each other out of opposition. Or maybe it's the fact that all good things related or not must come to an end. Jasper pulled into a scummy middle of nowhere motel with the flashing sign of vacancy spelling vaca..The other words had long since burned out even though they were connected to the same electrical source. He thought about Alice in that moment. Just Alice and how he felt she had been feeling the exact same way about him this last year.

Alice had no rest that night. She knew exactly what Jasper was doing. She chose to ignore it then address the situation. They made this decision both of them together. To separate. Somehow she felt the oxymoron in that thought. Then she got up from her four poster. She felt a pinch in her chest at the thought of it no longer being their bed. It was Alice's bed. She walked towards her French doors overlooking the pool. Her eyes darted around the scope of the backyards pool area and patio, then to the garden and gazebo where Edward and Bella married the night before. She was thrilled for her favorite brother, and could not have picked a better sister in-law herself, but she still felt hurt. She felt worried for the first time in a longtime about Jasper, and their relationship. Her visions could not give her what she wanted at this time. Would they reconcile? She thought about every second of the day she could spare for her own life's happenings. She checked her phone. No sign of Jasper checking in anywhere, but of course Edward had read her mind the minute all the fighting and breakdown had begun. She had 5 missed calls from Edward and a text. "Should we look for him?" was all it read. She shook her head. Held down. No she told herself. This is Jaspers decision. This is my decision as well. We planned this. It is what it is. A break and nothing more. She hoped. Desperately. More than she ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice wondered where he was. She had been curled into a perfect little pixie ball the size of an ogres fist. If ogres existed. In front of her pretty French doors. Wide open, still staring at what was left of a sacred event that took place the night before. Her brother's wedding. She had to pretend everything was okay for it. While her husband had to do the same. Tears were rolling down her petite structured jaw line in a puddle. All of a sudden there was a brisk knock at the door. Alley? She recognized Emmet's husky voice and jumped to her feet. Yeah Emmett? You know what time it is Alley? We're leaving in thirty minutes and you have not even come down with a bag or even a purse. Usually your stuff is packed by the door the night before. You okay sis?

Emmet was not one to worry about anyone he didn't feel like he needed to, but with Alice (he always called her alley) it was completely different. Everyone seemed to think of her as this fragile delicate creature. Strong as she was. She was still the sweetest, most kind hearted person you will ever meet. She tried to dry her eyes quickly, in order to get to her door, but Emmet told her to just call him when she needed him. God she thought. They don't know yet. The celebration trip she had been planning was officially missing a family member. Not including Edward and Bella as they were on their honeymoon, but Jasper her husband was gone. For how long she didn't know. She tried very hard to gain composure. Made it to the bathroom and looked in her huge mirror. She pictured Jasper behind her. Cuddling her as he often did in the morning. All of a sudden she had a painstaking thought. How real everything was that was happening around her. Vampire or not this was hell. She lowered her head and began to sob silently. Hands over her eyes. Today was not going to go like she had planned at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper plopped onto the bed as he had been driving all night. He was tired. Tired of thinking about everything. It was hard to describe how he felt about Alice now. He loved her always. No matter what, but then he thought to himself. There was this. This would definitely fall into the no matter what category. He stared at the ceiling. He tried to remember the last time he stayed in a hotel like this. Not quite disgusting enough to ignore and keep driving, but clearly the best of the truck driver hot spots on this long desolate route to California. He stopped his once over of the dingy smoke infested Doritos encrusted shag carpeted room and floor. He thought about Bella. He thought about that first night in the garden when Edward had brought her to visit their family. Even then before he knew her as well as he did he also knew he was falling for her. Alice of all people saw this coming. She considered it no threat though. As she and Jasper were closer than any of their married siblings. She was confident that no matter what Jasper would never leave her. Jasper had grown tired of Alice's over confidence. She was the sweetest girl in the world. With a heart the size of a horse, but the over confidence in every little thing was wearing away at their relationship slowly over the last year. It started over a period of time, but gradually built up an emotional wall between them. They fought about things that never mattered before. They argued about the way Jaspers face saturated Bella's body head to toe every time he saw her. Jasper thought coming to California would..Could possibly help him figure out and let go of the love he felt for Bella. Especially now that he was her brother in law. There was no amount of awkward that could describe how he felt now.

Alice loved Bella. She of all people could never tell her this personal problem that coincidentally involved her best friend, favorite sister in law, and her own husband's strange and unfathomable obsession with her. It was no longer the initial thirst for her blood that was in a stark contrast to Edwards. A pale comparison to the love and perfect devotion that entangled Edwards's feelings for Bella like a web surrounds prey, but an emotional cocoon instead of a web of lies. Alice thought. Alice was experiencing the web of lies her husband had been feeding her. She thought she had been encased by her husband's web of love. Jasper had told her. Finally a week before the wedding that he loved Isabella. This crushed Alice, but confirmed what she already knew in her heart. Alice looked up from her vanity, drying her eyes. The sun was finally starting to come up. She glanced at her watch on the silver Victorian catch all she kept between her sink, and jaspers sink. In 15 minutes she would have to be packed, ready and have to explain her husband's absence of their family trip. She talked herself into thinking that she could still go this weekend and everything would be fine. There was a knock at the door and Esme came in with a fiery mother hen kind of storm. Alice. She said with an extremely worried and motherly look. She found Alice wrapped in her sheet a mess of tears in front of her sink where she had been for the last 15 minutes. What's wrong honey? Esme put her arms around Alice and guided her to walk over to Alice's bed and sit. Alice was quiet. And somehow Esme knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth. Where is Jasper Esme asked suspiciously? I thought the two of you were sleeping late b/c of last night. Esme saw no sign of Jasper anywhere and all of a sudden knew the things that Alice had been going through with him over the last few months had come to a full halt. Honey..Tell me everything.


End file.
